pkmncardexfandomcom-20200215-history
TCG Community
A list of tcg forums and contributors, they're ratings in the format on a world level as well as they're contribution, impact, people who attend each forum and what to basically expect before you get on any of them. List of tcg related sites and links NA/english sites http://pokebeach.com/%7CPokebeach Pokebeach - Pokebeach is one of the highest contributing tcg forums on the net, it release's card info as well as translations and previews from japanese entertainment magazines such as coro coro. The site also has a cardex from base set to current. This site doesn't have a very strong deck construction methodology, is fairly friendly and likes to have alot of diffrenet pokemon tcg related things going on, goos for any beginner to wet there feet with. http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Main_Page%7CBulpedia Bulpedia- Is the pokemon everything encylopedia, with the most extensive tcg catalog as to current, the amount of dedication put into it is unparallel in the tcg community. http://www.heytrainer.org/%7CHey Trainer Hey Trainer - Think of the crude kids at the back of the class poking jokes and fun at everyone, thats hey trainer, but don't let it's crude attitude fool you these people are some of the toughest players in the tcg today, they're deck lists and consturction is to be rivaled with as the top of the format. http://pokegym.net/%7CPoke gym Poke Gym - This site is fairly interesting as it covers both the tcg and the vcg fairly equivalently. This site also has alot of other very helpful gadgets like they're tournament decklist builder which helps you get ready really fast for any tournamnet before hand, they're conpedium rulings which covers all of the current rules as well as a full errata with a somewhat friendly community of players. The site's deck list and constrution however seems to be very stretched, as it very poor, or maybe it works for them we'll have to play them to be sure *as hey trainer people mob me to death*. http://www.sixprizes.com/%7CSix prizes Six prizes - 6prizes is a very indepth tcg decklist/structure/archtype/etc site and forum that offers alot of informative and very easy to get into information about decklists, cards, the format everything and anything taking the top of the format the bottom of the format, everything. They also have 2 parts to the site, the forum in itself whos player's are the of the format have a mid level of deck construction, there can be alot of weaker players as there is alot but this is a tcg site dedicated to making stronger players, this site also has a very friendly atmosphere and player base. alternantive forums that have tcg forums but not as apparent: what this menas is a list of site's without links that have a tcg forum in them but not that great of going to. serebii.net, pokecommunity, pojo, pokemontcg, etc Edit: Any site admin is welcome to send me a pm, e-mail whatever to try and change any information which might not agree with they're site's representation as this is a third party opinion from player player's who are apart of these forums and being apart of these forums myself. I do not mean to offend any of the player base's mentioned in the forums and or site admin as I was only trying to give a truthful interpertation of the tcg and it's various effects and levels in popular forums across the net. ___________________________________________________________________ back